1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to vibration absorbers of the type which are mounted in vibrating structures, such as a helicopter fuselage, and in which a dynamic mass is suspended from the fuselage by leaf springs for the purpose of cancelling fuselage vibrations at the point of attachment or remote therefrom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For the past several years, such a prior art vibration absorber has used a dynamic mass supported from a frame member by a plurality of leaf springs of substantially triangular shape. The springs are connected to a frame member at their wide ends and pivotally connected to the mass member at their narrow ends, thereby producing a structure in which the leaf spring mass constitutes but a small part of the vibration absorber effective mass, in which the leaf springs impose a substantial moment on the support frame, which in turn imposes those moments on the helicopter fuselage, and in which the support frame reduces vibration absorber effectiveness by increasing damping therein.